En noche de bodas no solo lo pasan bien los novios
by cristinaminelli
Summary: James y Lily se acaban de casar. Peter desaparece misteriosamente. Remus tiene miedo. Y Sirius se aburre mucho, sin saber consecuencias que puedan pasarle factura. No Sirius/Katie


Antes de empezar a relatar la historia, quiero regalarle este fic a una gran amiga de la cual hoy es su cumpleaños, 17 añazos ya, que mayor.

* * *

Sirius Black, el merodeador más ligón, estaba deprimido, mucho.

Ese era el resultado de que su mejor amigo, James Potter se hubiera casado con Lily Evans que, en la noche de bodas, Sirius se quedó solo, sin nada que hacer. Peter Pettegrew, otro amigo suyo, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de que se sirviera el postre en el banquete. Y Remus Lupin, tenía miedo de convertirse en hombre-lobo aquella noche, porque no se había fijado si era luna llena.

En definitiva estaba solo en el mundo muggle. Y no era que no le gustara estar allí. Al contrario, le encantaba. Le encantaba las fotografías sin movimiento, las películas, sobretodo las que estaban en blanco y negro ya que tenía un gusto exquisito en estas cosas. Pero por encima de todo, las mujeres.

Esas damas finas que no se te lanzaban encima para hacer ciertas cosas aunque fueran importantes, no eran como las hijas de famosos magos que era lo primero que hacían. O esas bellas chiquillas que no eran muy ricas que digamos, no se ponían a la defensiva ni te empezaban a lanzar hechizos a cualquier insinuación. Por eso le encantaba el mundo muggle.

Esa noche de casi luna llena, Remus estaba equivocado, se estaba aburriendo como una ostra. Aquel Sirius de 18 años no sabía que hacer, así que entró en un bar musical. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un chupito. De pronto escuchó una voz proveniente de dos sillas más allá que la suya.

- ¿A ti también te han engañado? – le preguntó una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y profundos.

- No es mi caso. Solo que mi mejor amigo se acaba de casar y me ha dejado de lado. – la chica se extrañó al oír aquello. Él supo enseguida lo que pasaba. – Tiene 18 años, como yo, pero según él, "Ha encontrado a la mujer de su vida." ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?

- Mi novio que es un imbecil. Debería decir exnovio. Me ha engañado con mi mejor amiga. Y cuando me enteré los dos se empezaron a reír de mi. Fue horroroso. – la muchacha pareció triste y se bebió de un trago su copa de wiskey.

- Lo siento mucho. – y él la abrazó. Como si nunca antes hubiera abrazado a alguien. – Hagamos un brindis. Por los solteros. – ambos alzaron sus vasos, uno vacío. Parecía animada. – Si nos ponemos a contar cosas te he de decir que yo he hecho cosas mucho peores de las que ha hecho tu novio, y de las que ahora, no estoy orgulloso.

- Por lo menos te arrepientes. Pero hay veces que pienso que es culpa mía. Yo tenía miedo del sexo y nunca lo hice con él. Supongo que por eso se fue con otra.

- Nunca digas eso. Él es idiota por pensar que el sexo esta por encima de todo. Yo nunca he tenido una relación seria, solo sexo y lo dejaba en claro con quien me acostaba. Aunque a veces me usaban para que sus novios se dieran cuenta de "sus necesidades". Como son hijas de gente importante se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran. – Parecía increíble la confianza con la que hablaban.

- Me recuerda a la película "Qué bello es vivir." – su mirada se puso soñadora la mencionar tal película. Cuando reaccionó dijo: - Lo siento es que me gustan las pelis antiguas.

- He visto esa película, es realmente buena. ¿Sabes? En el futuro me gustaría dedicarme a ayudar a la gente en lo que necesiten. – no hizo referencia a nada sobre el mago tenebroso aunque casi se le escapa.

- Eso sería genial. Cuando acabe mi último curso en el instituto me gustaría estudiar medicina, sería genial. Mi tía dice que me va a ayudar, ya que ella es doctora.

Sirius se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado con la silla. Estaba impresionado sobre lo que pensaban algunos muggles. Algunas cosas se parecían muchísimo a lo que los magos y brujas pensaban.

Pidió un cubata, la chica pidió otro. De pronto se acordó que no se sabía su nombre.

- Creo que de pequeños nos inculcan que no debemos hablar con desconocidos. Soy Sirius, encantado.

- Yo soy Melissa. Y eso también me lo decían cuando era pequeña. Es algo típico. – le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Sirius sentía unos impulsos irrefrenables pero consiguió pararse. – Adoro a mis padres. Siempre han sido buenos conmigo y aceptan mis decisiones. Sobretodo si tiene algo que ver con el futuro.

- La vida es dura. También lo suelen decir. Tienes mucha suerte. Los míos odian todo lo que pienso, ya que soy diferente a ellos. Sería como la oveja blanca de la familia. – ironizó. La chica se echó a reír.

- Pero seguro que en el fondo. Muy en el fondo. Te quieren.

- Lo dudo. – de pronto, Sirius se dio cuenta de que tenía su mano encima de su pierna y se dirigía hacia arriba. La quitó de inmediato. – Lo siento. – ella miraba sonriendo. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Aunque te acabe de conocer se que pudo confiar en ti, por el gesto que acabas de hacer. – sonrió divertida. - ¿Bailamos?

Él asintió. Tenían puesta una canción disco_, Instant replay_, de Dan Hartman. Pero estaba al final y ellos llegaron cuando pusieron una lenta. Ellos no recuerdan cual fue. Solo que al bailar pegados sentían cosas muy extrañas. Ambos se intentaron quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza pero les fue imposible.

Pegaron sus frentes mientras bailaban hasta que sus labios se pegaron. Un largo y tierno beso. Pero esa ternura se convirtió en pasión cuando empezó una nueva canción, _una sensual_. Sirius empezó a notar un bulto y la arrastró hasta el baño, sin parar de besarse. Para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, Sirius lanzó un hechizo, no se acuerda de cual.

Al llegar al baño se contuvo. No le podía hacer eso a una jovencita de ¿17 años tenía? Sobretodo si era virgen y había tenido una desgracia amorosa recientemente. Le era muy difícil controlarse. Ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Es que…veras…no quiero que esto sea tan….así, no se si me entiendes. La primera vez tiene que ser especial ¿no?

- En estos momentos, lo prefiero mucho más que quedarme quieta.

Y se besaron, cada vez de manera más apasionada. Y llegaron los entremeses. Y después lo que se esperaba, que no hace falta relatar, ellos lo saben muy bien.

Aquella noche Sirius Black había tenido relaciones sexuales con Melissa Bell, que no conocía de nada antes. Ni se volverían a ver.

Aquella noche, Sirius durmió feliz, ya que había sido la primera mujer que despertaba algo así en él tan de repente.

Aquella noche, Sirius durmió tranquilo sin saber, que al cabo de nueve meses, Katie Bell abriría por primera vez sus ojos.

* * *

Disclaimer: He de decir que la mayoría de personajes que han salido o se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica J.K. Rowling.


End file.
